


Urban Cowboy

by yfoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel, mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yfoom/pseuds/yfoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean heads to the local rodeo themed bar to try and win some extra cash on the mechanical bull gimmick they're advertising. What he doesn't expect is the champion to be some dark haired blue eyed hottie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as me babbling off on twitter with some friends, and me getting frustrated by the ever present character limit I decided to turn it into a proper fic. Totally a gift for Adara, but I would be lost if it wasn't for Chelsea talking me through it! <3
> 
> Check me out on tumblr, I'm cocklestrash!

Dean always hated the mechanical bull gimmick that the rodeo themed bar near his apartment always advertised, but he was tight on cash this month, _and_ rent was coming up. So begrudgingly Dean walks in with as much confidence as he can muster and struts up to card table tucked near the corner flashing the girl wide grin and signs up. 

“Someone seems eager tonight,” she says returning his smile.

“What can I say sweetheart, confidence is key and I’m determined to win”

She glances down at the list, “Well we’ll see just how good you think you are Dean. Have some fun, grab a drink, we’ll call you up shortly.”

“Thanks,” he says before turning away. Dean glances around the bar and notices there are a few people ahead of him, one currently on the bull, some scrawny dude holding on for dear life before he’s flung off and down to the ground. He thinks with a passing thought this might be easier than he thought.

The girl announcing contenders’ cries out, “Will anyone beat the reigning champ?”

Smirking he scans the room again, it’s pretty busy for a Thursday but Dean supposes it’s the usual mill of people for one of these events. His eyes stumble upon one guy starring him down; dude’s got maybe the sharpest blue eyes Dean has ever seen in a bar.

As Dean gets closer, he notes blue eyes seems a bit out of place with his tight jeans, and loose tie wrapped around his collared shirt, “Name’s Dean, don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of these before. Let me tell you they’re pretty wild.”

Blue Eyes just continues to stare, “Yes, I can’t say it’s really my favorite scene, but it is amusing to watch people fly off.”

The man turns away briefly glancing back over at the ring as yet another guy is flung off the bull. Twelve seconds seems to be the crowds average.

“I’m Castiel by the way.”

“Castiel,” Dean repeats testing the name on his tongue, “how about I get you a drink, and show you what it’s really like to last on one of those mechanical bulls.”

But before he can fulfill that promise he’s called to the ring.

"Be back in a jiff Cas, after I beat the record I'll head back for that drink.”

"I look forward to it Dean,” Cas replies shooting Dean with an easy grin that makes Dean’s knees shake.

“Next up we have Dean Winchester, it’s his first time on the bull, but he is oozing out confidence,” the MC swats him on his butt, “Go get ‘em cowboy!”

———

So ok yeah Dean’s never ridden a mechanical bull before, but really how hard could it be? He has to beat the time of what, oh yeah three minutes and forty-eight seconds. Shit this might be harder than he thought.

Dean climbs on the bull trying to channel the bravado of Bud Davis from _Urban Cowboy_ , and grabs the reigns, squeezes his thighs and raises his hand trying to relax his upper body.

He shoots Cas a glance before nodding to the operator. All right it’s go time.

The ride starts off slow and easy for the first couple of seconds before ripping into full gear jerking Dean forward. Dean tightens his grip around the bull, squeezing his thighs as hard as he can.

It feels like forever before he hears the MC whistle out, “Whoo, looks like we’ve got a pretty tough rider tonight guys and gals! Dean here just passed the minute mark, only another three minutes or so before he can call himself the reigning champ!”

Dean tries to flash a smile out to the crowd only for the operator to push the bull to a hard left and making his hips jerk and fling him up wildly. By some miraculous chance Dean is able stay on while the bull starts rocking him back and forth. After about another fifteen seconds the bull bucks Dean hard and that’s it, he goes flying forward landing on the mat on his back in daze.

“Well for your first time on the bull, Dean that was impressive! You made it closer than anyone else tonight at a time of one minute and fifty-two seconds!” The crowd hollers out, as Dean gets to his feet a sheepish grin spreading across his face.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean makes his way back over to Cas a small, embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

“Guess I kind of fell through on that earlier promise eh Cas?”

“Nonsense Dean, I thought you were very impressive. Not a lot of people can last more than thirty seconds on one of those things, and you managed to almost get over two minutes.” Cas states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, Dean’s face gets redder.

“You still up for that drink?” Dean suggests.

“Of course.”

———

They end up sitting at a table tucked away from the bustle of the crowd, but still with a good view of the ring, Cas insisting that he needed to watch.

Castiel Novak is an odd guy, according to Dean but strangely endearing and hot as hell. Dean learns that Cas works for the university as an adjunct professor teaching medieval architecture, and has been coming to this bar for the ‘ride the bull’ shtick for a few years now.

They watch a few more contenders try to take on the bull, only for them to go flying within the first few seconds. There's one other girl that comes close to trumping Dean’s time but she falls short at one minute and forty-three seconds. 

“Well is that gonna be it guys and gals? Anyone else out in the crowd felling frisky enough to take on the bull and try to beat our reigning champ?” The MC calls out, and crowd cheers but no one steps forward, “Alright then! Let’s bring our champ up and show y’all how to take a bull by the horns! Castiel where’d ya scamper off to?”

And holy shit, Cas is the mechanical bull-riding champ?

Cas waves at the MC shooting her a small smile before making a move towards the ring.

Cas hops on the bull, his body fitting to the thing like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Dean looks up to see Cas giving him a sly smirk, like this fucker knows exactly what he’s doing, all before Cas waves at the operator to start.

_Fuck_. Dean thinks this should not be this hot. Awkwardly he shifts in his seat hand gripping tight on his pint while Cas is flung around on the bull. Cas isn’t just hot riding that thing, it’s clear he’s good at it too. Dean can see the way his thighs clench tighter on a particularly rough jerk upward and how he leans into every turn and his free hand waving around strategically to give him the best balance.

Dean is entranced, and before he fully realizes what’s happening the bull slows down to an easy stop.

“Wow! What another amazing performance by Castiel, our reigning champ! He even trumped his own time, coming in at four minutes and twelve seconds!” The MC calls out, “Well I guess that’s it folks! Y’all get some drinks, and have a good rest of your night, and don’t forget to tip the lovely ladies behind the bar!"

It’s a few more minutes before Cas actually makes it back to where he and Dean are sitting, having been stopped by other bar patrons congratulating him.

“Holy shit, Cas. That was—“ Dean gapes.

“Thank you Dean,” Cas says in response, “How about I grab us another round and we can pick up where we left off."

Cas returns shortly with a couple of beers, their fingers brushing as Cas passes Dean his pint and their easy banter continues.

Cas stares a lot. And maybe Dean should find it odd or a little creepy, but he’s kind of into it.

“I’m telling you Dean, if you really wanted to you could easily surpass my time. Your skill is a bit novice but overall very impressive for your first time on the bull.” Cas surmises, leaning closer into Dean’s bubble.

“Yeah I’m not so sure Cas,” Dean replies rubbing the back of his neck, looking away and missing how Cas draws in even closer to Dean. It’s not until Cas cups Dean’s face that Dean fully gets with the program.

Ok so they were flirting. Fucking awesome.

Cas leans in all the way to close the final distance between them. The kiss is chaste nothing more than lips on lips, both feeling out how the other responds. The hand cupping Dean’s face never leaves, Cas stroking his thumb across his cheek.

Dean leans in again pecking his lips on Cas’ and runs his hand through Cas’ hair tugging on it slightly. Cas lets out a small groan and that’s about all the patience Dean can muster before their kissing becomes deeper and more open. 

They’re making out and groping each other like teenagers, Cas running his hands up and down Dean’s arms, and Dean’s fingers pulling and tugging at Cas’ hair ruffling it up even more than when he had gotten off the bull.

Cas stops his ministrations for a moment, Dean letting out a small whine and murmurs against Dean’s lips, “If you’re really so embarrassed about your loss tonight I’d let you ride me Dean, and I wouldn’t dream of throwing you off."

Dean pauses for a second sucking in a shaky breath, “Yeah c’mon Cas let’s get out of here."

———

They end up at Dean’s apartment lips locked against each other peeling clothes off as they make their way towards Dean’s bedroom.

It’s a short stride before Dean’s knees buckle as they hit the edge of the mattress. Their clothed erections brushing against each other just briefly and fuck, Dean slides down to the floor pulling Cas’ boxers down with him. He starts sucking Cas down in earnest closing his mouth over the head of Cas’ cock. Cas’ fingers tighten in Dean’s hair causing Dean to let out a soft moan vibrating around the other man’s length.

“Dean—“ Cas moans out grabbing haphazardly at Dean’s forearms pulling him up and pressing their lips together in a wet open mouthed kiss so he can taste himself on Dean’s tongue.

“Want you so bad Cas,” Dean mumbles out.

“You have me Dean,” Cas mutters as he pushes Dean down on the mattress.

Castiel kisses his way down Dean’s chest, pausing to suck and lick at one of his nipples, his hand pinching and rubbing the other nub.

Dean gasps out, his body arching into Cas’ touch, “God Cas—”

Smirking against his chest Castiel moves further down and fucking finally pulls off Dean’s boxer’s freeing his erection. Dean lets out soft moan while Cas starts nipping at the inside of Dean’s thighs, his tongue darting out licking the underside of his balls.

“Cas, let me—“ Dean starts, “oh _fuck_.” Dean yelps as Cas’ tongue darts into his hole.

Cas eats Dean out with intent, and continues to lick at Dean’s hole until he’s writhing underneath him and sticks a spit-slicked finger inside opening Dean up even more.

“F-fu—ck Cas,” Dean manages around wanton sobs.

Cas pauses, sparing a look at Dean before darting back up, “Lube Dean, I can’t have you too fucked out.”

And jesus fucking christ, how the fuck is someone this hot.

After telling Cas that lube and condoms are in the top drawer in the bedside table Cas makes quick work of finishing prepping Dean before flipping them over and slipping the condom on.

Dean slowly lowers himself down on Cas’ cock shuddering at the feeling.

Cas throws his head back in a loud groan and Dean, breathing heavy, starts moving slowly along Cas’ length causing him to groan again.

“Faster Dean, I’m not going to break—“ Cas moaned. Speeding up the pace he continues riding Cas’ cock, loving the feel of Cas inside of him, before bending down to kiss and hungrily suck and bite dark marks on his neck.

Cas moves his hands to Dean’s ass, urging him to go even faster. He gladly obliges, riding him until they both come, hard, Dean painting white streaks across Cas’ stomach and moaning each other’s names.

“Fuck,” Dean said, sweaty and out of breath, collapsing next to him.

“That good?” Cas smiles. Dean manages a small nod.

After a few moments of just laying with each other Dean reluctantly slides off of Cas and gets up, gently rolling the condom and grabbing a towel to clean them up.

Collapsing back down on the bed, Dean curls up next to Cas and tangling their legs together. Before they both drift off to sleep.

———

Dean wakes up the next morning, his legs still tangled around Cas, and panics slightly.

Getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of boxers he rushes toward the kitchen to busy himself with a pot of coffee.

Honest to god Dean has never felt this way about someone before. Sure he’s dated here and there, but it was never quite like _this_. Not only is Cas fucking hot as hell, he’s smart and funny, and a little weird but in an endearing sort of way. Honestly Dean doesn’t stand a chance for this to be anything more than one night of amazing sex.

In the midst of his panic he barely notices Cas stumble in hair sticking up and still looking like he’s half asleep.

“You weren’t in bed,” Cas complained in what Dean would definitely not describe as an adorable sleepy voice.

“What?” Dean asked somewhat confused and caught a little off guard.

He passes Cas a mug coffee, who gladly takes it sipping down the dark brown liquid.

“I wasn’t sure how you took it…”

“Black’s fine,” Cas answered.

“Seriously?”

Cas nodded.

They stand in Dean’s kitchen awkwardly sipping down their coffee, Cas enjoying the quiet moment, Dean not exactly sure what to say next.

“So,” Dean starts, pointedly looking at anything besides Cas, “I had a lot of fun and thought maybe we could try it again sometime?”

“I’d like that Dean, although I was thinking more along the lines of you taking me to dinner and we could call it dating,” Cas said with a smile moving Dean’s mug down on the counter and reaching to grab his hand.

Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss smiling against his lips.

Dean may have lost the extra $50 for the bull riding competition, but in the end he got a much better prize.

“And next time Cas, I’m totally gonna trump your ass on the bull.”

Cas chuckles, “We’ll see about that Winchester."


End file.
